


Shiro Gets Spanked

by haganenoheichou



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Frottage, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Shiro gets spanked, Spanking, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haganenoheichou/pseuds/haganenoheichou
Summary: It's all in the title. Shiro gets spanked by his boyfriends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for prompts on Tumblr and @seitou asked for: 
> 
> "I am sure Shiro spanking Keith and Lance has been done to death, but how about Keith and Lance spanking Shiro much to his delight."

“You sure about this?”

Shiro bit his lip and buried his face in the pillow. He could feel his heart hammering away in his chest, but there was nothing he could do to abate the anxiety besides trying to appear calm as always.

Either he was failing, or they knew him better than he'd thought.

“Hey.”

“Shiro.”

Reluctantly, he glanced up to see Keith and Lance’s worried faces. Soft hands touched his back – he wasn’t sure which belonged to whom – and traced the ridges of his scars, making him shiver.

“You don’t have to do this for us,” Keith murmured, his eyes fixed on Shiro’s face intently.

“I want to,” the elder man breathed. His human hand clenched into a fist. “I want to try this.”

“You know we’re cool with doing it the other way around, right?” Lance said, for once not smirking. Shiro hesitated a little and nodded. He knew they were – after all, they had come crawling into his bed on more than one occasion, asking for it. Begging, even. The mental image of their eyes, wide with anticipation, pupils dilated, was enough to make him want to call it quits and just go back to the way things had been.

But he wanted to do this.

He had to prove it to himself that the Galra hadn't wrecked him.

"I want to try," he said finally. Keith's face softened, and he bent down to place a kiss on Shiro's lips.

"You remember your colors, right?" He asked when he pulled away, and Shiro nodded.

He was still in control. He wasn’t losing it. He was broadening it. He had to chant it in his head like a mantra.

“Relax,” Lance said, stroking the back of his thigh. Shiro’s skin tingled where he’d touched it. “You know it’s okay to stop whenever you want.”

“I know. I trust you.”

A fluttering kiss fell onto the nape of his neck. Lance was surprisingly soft like this, so different to his usual lanky, gangly ways.

“Get on your hands and knees.”

Keith’s voice took on a quality that made Shiro shiver. Commanding or not, it had authority, and Shiro, ever the soldier, scrambled to obey before he could process it entirely.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Lance breathed, and Shiro could practically hear Keith roll his eyes.

"Of course it's hot. It's Shiro," Keith murmured. The palm of his hand found purchase on Shiro's backside. "You ready?"

Shiro could do nothing but nod.

_Smack._

A gasp of surprise forced itself out of his mouth. It hadn’t hurt – but Shiro wasn’t used to being hit in this way. Before, he’d always been the one giving his boys what they’d asked of him.

Another smack landed on his other buttock, different this time. Lance had joined the party. Shiro chanced a look at him – the young man’s lips were parted in what looked like reverence.

“Head down,” Keith’s voice ordered, and Shiro felt a shiver crawl up his spine. Who would have thought?

“Count them out,” Lance added, landing another smack. Shiro bit his lip.

“T-three,” he breathed.

“Louder.” _Smack._

 “Four!”

“Louder.”

“Five!”

Keith’s blow landed with more force then, and Shiro gasped, arching his back. Fuck, it _hurt_ , but there was also something else to the pain, something that made him feel…

Special.

Safe.

It was a pain over which he had control.

“Six,” he breathed.

“Louder, Shiro, we want to hear you,” Lance reminded him, and when he hit Shiro’s ass again, the elder man groaned.

“Seven!”

 “I love your voice like this,” Lance whispered, stroking Shiro’s lower back. The man beneath him twitched. “I want to hear how it sounds around my dick.”

Suddenly, Shiro's hair was being tugged on, and before he knew it, his mouth was full of Lance. The younger man groaned, throwing his head back.

"Smack him good for me, Keith," he said mischievously, and Shiro heard a small chuckle behind him before another blow landed, and he moaned instinctively, making Lance jerk.

“That’s… that’s so good,” he breathed, grabbing onto Shiro’s forelock. “Suck me good while Keith spanks you, yeah?”

Shiro could only blink in response.

Between Keith's incessant spanking and Lance's dick down his throat, he had no room to think about anything else, no time to remember the horrors that had made him so reluctant to try this before. He closed his eyes, reveling in the attention he was getting. His iron-clad control slipped, and oh, _god,_ he wanted to reach down and stroke himself so badly.

“You’re gonna come just from getting spanked, daddy,” Lance said breathlessly. “You’re gonna come on my dick.”

Lance, usually quite ineloquent in his puns and pick up lines, sounded like the most reasonable person in the universe right now. That was exactly what Shiro wanted to do.

Lance thrust in all the way, making Shiro gag a little as Keith slid in between his cheeks, thrusting against the cleft. His blows didn’t stop, though. He timed every smack with Lance’s groans, and it only took another minute or so for him to come all over Shiro’s back.

Shiro felt Keith's punishing hand become soothing, smearing come between his cheeks. He whimpered, and Lance responded with tugging on his hair almost brutally as he finally spilled himself into Shiro's mouth, panting. Boneless, he pulled out and nudged Shiro so that he was on his back.

“Give us a show,” Keith ordered, stroking Shiro’s inner thighs. The man could do little else but obey, grabbing onto his dick. It was almost embarrassing how fast he came, the rawness of his throat and the sting of the sheets on his abused ass sending him over the edge.

He barely remembered being cleaned up. Some time later, Keith rolled him back onto his stomach and smeared some sort of cooling salve on his reddened skin.

“Good?” He asked. Shiro detected a hint of worry. It touched him.

“Good,” he breathed, tugging them closer. “So good.”

And if he had a hard time sitting down inside the Black Lion the next day, nobody mentioned it.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop by if you wanna on [tumblr](http://haganenoheichou.tumblr.com) if you'd like.


End file.
